1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection type liquid crystal display device using a wire grid polarization plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with enhancement of brightness and contrast of a projection type liquid crystal display device, optical lives of a polarization plate as well as a liquid crystal display panel have become an issue. Particularly, since light of a blue wavelength band is strong short-wavelength light, burning might occur in a polarizer film.
As a countermeasure against above problem, an inorganic polarization plate has been developed, as typified by a wire-grid inorganic polarization plate manufactured by MOXTEK Inc.
This polarization plate can be used as a so-called reflection type polarization plate which transmits only polarized light in a specific vibration direction, and reflects polarized light in other vibration directions. Therefore, the polarization plate is hardly deteriorated with time due to light irradiation, and is used in a projection type liquid crystal display device installed in a rear projection TV which requires long life.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-002972 discloses a projector in which wire-grid inorganic polarization plates are arranged on a light incident side and a light emission side of a liquid crystal light valve.
In this projector, the incident-side inorganic polarization plate is used as a reflection type polarization plate. The emission-side inorganic polarization plate is used as an absorption type polarization plate additionally including a light absorption layer.